


For Her

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: High School Story (Video Game), Pixelberry, Pixelberry Games
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: You think about your feelings for the girl who started it all.





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at tumblr: http://gayforgayle.tumblr.com/post/161204483560/for-her

You like her.

The thought strikes you in the most sudden of ways; it’s almost akin to the way Julian accidentally hit you in the face with a football last week.

You adore her.

The thought creeps up on you in the most insidous of ways; it’s almost akin to the way Wes sneaks up on you every time he appears.

You admire her.

The thought is entirely unexpected; it’s almost akin to the way you first met her, right here in what used to be a small patch of grass. It was meant to be a parking lot for Hearst High, but now it is a part of your school.

The school you made with her.

The school you made _for_ her.

You love her.

The thought echoes in your head, fills your chest with warm giddiness. From the first day you met, there was something about her that intrigued you. Maybe it was her sweet smile, her inherent kindness, the adorable way she fiddles with her braid… maybe it was simply everything about her that drew you in like a moth to a flame.

Getting to know her quirks and qualities is a contious exciting experience. Getting to be with her through the good times and the bad times makes you feel lucky you met her.

You love that she makes you feel this way.

You know that, in a heartbeat, you would do anything for this amazing girl.


End file.
